


Detale

by AdvancedTreeLover



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: And Ezra has to see for himself, Because Kanan is strong as hell, Force-Vision, Gen, Inspired by the soundtrack, Post Season 2 Finale, obviously non canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdvancedTreeLover/pseuds/AdvancedTreeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taka lekcja: zobaczyć na własne oczy, czego to właściwie się nie widzi.<br/>Można spróbować, jeśli ma się właściwego nauczyciela.</p><p>Po finale 2 sezonu "Rebeliantów" - krótka scenka, oczywiście już niekanoniczna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detale

**Author's Note:**

> No jakoś sobie człowiek musi z tym finałem poradzić po prostu. Nie mam wciąż właściwego dystansu, ani do finału, ani tym bardziej do tego tekściku, ale uważam, że ma pewne znaczenie fakt, że napisałam coś takiego naprawdę bardzo, bardzo przygnębiona ostatnim odcinkiem. Mimo to wyszło mi coś, czym mogłabym sama siebie przekonywać, że będzie dobrze. Zatem, choćby jako osobliwość, wklejam poniższe w internety :)

No więc tak.

Jest ciemno, zgadza się? Więc otwiera oczy, ale nie ma niczego do otwierania, co jest bardziej dziwaczne, niż przerażające, aż do momentu, kiedy już jest przerażające. To niezwykłe, jak człowiek przywyka do prostych rzeczy: delikatny nacisk mięśni powiek, tylko że nie ma żadnego nacisku. Króciutkie łaskotanie rzęs, ale nie ma też i rzęs. Potem ułamek sekundy, kiedy powieki odrywają się jedna od drugiej, i świat. 

Tylko że nie ma żadnego świata. I to powinno być znacznie bardziej przerażające, niż brak tych zapamiętanych milisekund: nacisk, muśnięcie, rozłączenie. A tymczasem prawda jest taka, że światy giną i odchodzą za byle pretekstem. A nacisk, muśnięcie - proste, realne, doświadczalne - nie powinny odchodzić. 

No więc wyciąga rękę, ale nie ma odwagi sięgnąć do swojej twarzy, bo nie wie, czego by dotknął. Zamiast tego dotyka metalowej powierzchni opuszczonej rampy. Szorstka, zimna. Z zadziorami i rysami. Widział ją tyle razy, że może dokładnie opisać,w którym miejscu upadła na nią skrzynia i zrobiła trójkątne wgniecenie. Bardzo podobne do tego, w które w świątyni na Malachor tak idealnie wpasował się sithowski holokron. I chociaż to porównanie ścina mu krew w żyłach, to i tak nie jest takie złe. Nie w porównaniu ze świadomością, że łatwiej mu dotknąć poharatanej podłogi, niż własnej twarzy.

No więc tak. 

Rampa. Na krawędzi - rząd nitów. Obłe, płaskie. Srebrne, z pomarańczowym odblaskiem zniżającego się słońca... Nie. Czarne. Wszystko jest czarne. Obłe, płaskie, czarne. O jeden nit zaczepiło się źdźbło wysokiej, stepowej trawy z kłoskiem na czubku. Kłosek jest płaski, ziarnisty, trochę suchy, szarozielony... Nie, czarny. Trochę suchy, czarny...

Nie może więcej, _nie może_. Zagryza wargi, urywa kłos. Próbuje się jeszcze skoncentrować, ale wypada z transu i gniewnie ociera mokre policzki. 

\- Wiesz, że to nie tak wygląda? - odzywa się nagle głos zza jego pleców. Głos jest... spokojny. Jak na człowieka, którego głos odbija zwykle emocje jak lustereczko, jest wręcz wyjątkowo spokojny. 

Ezra odwraca się, nie wstając. 

\- Kanan - mówi ochryple. - Przepraszam, ja...

\- Byłeś... dość głośny. I wyraźny - Kanan uśmiecha się krzywo i wyciąga rękę. Trafia bezbłędnie, kładzie ją bez wahania na ramieniu ucznia. - I dramatyczny.

Ezra pociąga nosem bez słowa, a potem chowa twarz w dłoniach, tak jakby istniał tu jakiś wzrok, przed którym musiałby się zasłaniać.

Kanan milczy chwilę, a potem - jest przy tym trochę macania podłogi, ale niedużo - siada koło Ezry. Kładzie dłonie na kolanach, wyprostowuje się.

\- No dobra - mówi. - Skup się. 

Ezra unosi głowę i spogląda na swojego mistrza z niedowierzaniem, z opóźnieniem przypominając sobie, że zawarte w tym spojrzeniu pytanie nie zostanie odczytane.

\- Co? - pyta więc w końcu, odchrząkując.

\- Skup się - powtarza Kanan swoim zwykłym, trochę już, kurczę, nudnawym tonem nauczyciela i Ezra przez chwilę jest zirytowany. A potem, zupełnie nagle, czuje, jak dociera do niego znacznie tego nudnego tonu, który jest taki sam, całkiem taki sam jak tydzień temu, jak miesiąc temu. I na chwilę od tej zwyczajności zapiera mu dech. 

\- No... dobra. Skupiam się. I co teraz? - pyta. Cholera, ciągle ma chrypę. 

\- Teraz... patrz uważnie. Trochę cię poprowadzę, ale sam na razie się rozglądam - odpowiada Kanan i kącik jego ust znowu unosi się w autoironicznym uśmieszku.

Ręce na kolanach. Plecy proste. Ezra zamyka oczy w koncentracji.

No więc tak. 

Jest ciemno, zgadza się?... Tak, a w tej ciemności, jeden po drugim, zapalają się jasne punkty, jak podczas rytuału Ashli odprawianego przez Lasatów. Albo - serce Ezry uderza mocniej - jak w świątyni na Lothal. Ktoś je... tak jakby... zapala. Przywołuje. I to jest Kanan: skupiony i spokojny, wyczuwalny w Mocy, bardzo blisko. Niewiarygodnie... niezłamany. 

Światełka łączą się ze sobą... i nawet wyglądają trochę jak maleńkie planety, pulsujące Mocą. Mnożą się i przenikają.  
Ezra unosi do nich dłoń, zupełnie odruchowo, i widzi, jak iskry Mocy otaczają jej kontur, ciemny kształt w powodzi blasku. Palce z ciemności poruszają się przez chwilę i naraz - naraz Ezra widzi przed sobą dokładnie, co do najdrobniejszego detalu, własną prawą dłoń: ciemna skóra, odciski od miecza i narzędzi, mała jasna blizna w poprzek małego palca, obgryzione paznokcie. To nie obraz, zupełnie nie - jest tak, jakby obraz jego ręki trafiał wprost do mózgu, z pominięciem narządów zmysłu. Jak... jak negatyw wydobyty z ciemności przez światło. Jak... nie, nie ma na to zupełnie słów.

\- O rany - mówi cicho i odważa się skierować ten dziwny nie-wzrok na swojego mistrza.

Kanan... no... nie wygląda zupełnie tak jak Kanan, tylko jak niewyraźne, niestabilne holo, i Ezra przez chwilę jest rozczarowany.

\- Spokojnie, to wcale nie jest takie łatwe, a ty się nie koncentrujesz. Jak zwykle - dobiega go głos Kanana. Rozbawiony głos. - Ale jak poćwiczysz, będziesz w tym rewelacyjny. To w końcu ty umiesz się połączyć umysłem ze wszystkim.

\- Poza co wredniejszą lokalną fauną - uściśla Ezra i, zmęczony, otwiera w końcu oczy. 

\- Poza nią - zgadza się Kanan, który też sprawia wrażenie trochę znużonego. 

Siedzą potem dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu, bo Ezra nie ma pojęcia jak nazwać swoje wrażenia, a jeszcze mniej - emocje. Może Kanan też nie, ale Ezra nie ma zamiaru dalej zgadywać. 

Takie zgadywanie, myśli sobie, na wpół gniewnie, a na pół dumnie, zupełnie nie oddaje Kananowi sprawiedliwości.

Zachodzi słońce, ale w stygnącym powietrzu, a jeszcze bardziej - w wibrującej wokół nich Mocy, tak samo dobrze można to zobaczyć, jak wyczuć.


End file.
